


Sloppy

by Pegasus143



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, M/M, Porn With Plot, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus143/pseuds/Pegasus143
Summary: Three times in which the model poor student on scholarship and the spoiled rich delinquent locked eyes.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Sloppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/gifts).



> I hope you like these two disaster boys!

The first time they locked eyes was only a glance. _He’s too good for me_. They each looked away, but couldn’t stop thinking about each other for the rest of orientation. Then they received their roommate assignments. _It’s him._ Him with his shiny shoes, shiny hair, shiny skin. _All I want is to get away and have a good time, to show them that I don’t care about their pride._ Him with his sloppy tie, sloppy nail polish, sloppy face. _All I want is to get away and get better, so I can make them proud._ They reluctantly shook hands.

The second time they locked eyes was at the end of the semester. “How’d you do?” he asked, peering over at his roommate’s report card. “They’re going to expel me at the end of next semester if my grades don’t improve.” His roommate had memorized all the policies; he’d know what sort of grades that meant. “I see the way you look at me when I’m studying, how you avoid my gaze any other time. Tell you what, I’ll cut you a deal: I tutor you and we get your grades up, and in exchange you can… help me out.”

The third time they locked eyes, he was licking sloppily at his roommate’s cock. “Faster, harder – ugh, wrap your mouth around it at least, you’re getting my bedsheets all stained.” He always had too high of standards. Luckily, when it came to the prospect of not seeing each other again, neither of them cared about that. He did as he was told, for once, palming himself as he did so. “No, you do _not_ get to touch yourself, do you hear me?” He may not have gained much from their tutoring sessions, but his roommate had learned to talk back.


End file.
